


At the Precipice, We Change

by ElfyTart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Arlathan (Dragon Age), Artistic Liberties, Don't read if you haven't finished the games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I will not be responsible for spoiler tears, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sometimes I try to write things, Thedas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfyTart/pseuds/ElfyTart
Summary: A glimpse into our favorite elven apostates past. This is pre-everything, starting in ancient elvhen times. I have made liberties, and may veer from some original canon. It will, eventually, be brought up to modern Thedas. Mostly stemming from backstory imaginings. I will try my best with the elven language, but it doesn't exactly have a precise cipher/translation. This is a creative journey for me, please be kind. Comments are welcome.Obviously, Bioware owns all of the stunning creation that is Dragon Age.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Solas (Dragon Age) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will be attempting to post at least one new chapter a week. Waiting for my laptop to arrive though, so no promises.

Pride and Joy often played in the lush forest that sprawled beyond the city limits of Arlathan. Although the two lived in separate neighboring suburbs in small villages, they almost always accompanied their elders to their positions in the great city. The forest provided flora and fauna, crystal clear rivers and streams, and the rare instance to betray standard decorum (no “yes, hahren” or “yes, babae and mamae” here!) As children, their fondest memories were of dashing in between the massive trees until their small legs could carry them no more. Time was often lost to the two and their names were called out after dusk by worrying parents. The pair of Elvhen came from different social statuses, but had become fast and inseparable friends from the first time they met.

 **Pride** , the meaning of his given birth name – **Solas** , was born to a higher class of elves – akin to nobility. His parents served as informants to the Pantheon (also known as the Evanuris). His family bore no markings upon their faces for the past several generations due to the prodigious service they had provided to Dirthamen – the God of Secrets. His family resided in an outstanding suburb in a small village - parents hopeful that keeping their only child out of the “grandeur” would allow him to grow to respect all classes of elves and become well rounded in his studies.

 **Joy** , the meaning of her given birth name – **Nehnisa** , was born to a servant of June (the God of the Craft) and a servant of Sylaise (the Hearthkeeper). Her parents shared a passionate and tumultuous love, but were unable to marry under current law for the reason that they served different Gods. Her family lived in a destitute small village in an average to nice suburb. Nehnisa was raised by her mother mainly, who was renown as an herbalist and healer in the courts of Sylaise. Her father came home seldomly, having to remain in the courts of June to craft fine bows, arrows, and knives for Andruil (the Goddess of the Hunt) and her followers. Nehnisa bore the markings of June (branded the same markings as her father since she was born to unwed parents that were pursuing a “forbidden” relationship) in a pretty **plum** color upon her pale complexion – complimenting the bright lavender of her eyes.

The pairs’ friendship had begun early. Joys’ mother was often called to the Temple of Dirthamen to heal the informants and spies as they returned from assignments. Many of the servants’ children spent their free time in between teachings with the upper-classes’ children while their parents were attending to their duties.

On one sunny Alas’davhen’man day, Solas and Nehnisa (aged what todays world would refer to as preteens) were playing hide and seek. In Solas’ opinion they were too old to be playing it and planned on making this the last game. Nehnisa was hiding and Solas was seeking – Solas was beyond annoyed (being that he had followed her suggestions all day, but mainly because she was reigning champion and 2 years his junior). “Nisa! This isn’t amusing anymore!” Solas yelled out to the dense forest, hearing his voice echo. He heard Nisa giggling in the distance and sighed dramatically in response. He began stepping to the south, trying to trace the echoes of her laugh to the gusts of chilled air sending goosebumps across his exposed skin – it was getting dark.

“Nisa…. it’s past curfew. Our mothers will call soon. Just tell me where you are so we can go home,” Solas shouted into the darkening span of the forest.

“You are just too proud to admit that I’m better at this than you! Surely, your parents bestowed your name upon you suitably!” She shouted, sounding as if she were only a short trek away.

“Dhava ‘ma masa, forget it! I’m heading back home,” Solas shouted with anger dripping off his tongue. He began to trek the opposite direction, stomping loudly on any sticks or leaves that crossed his trail.

“You’re such a baby!” Nehnisa yelled back.

Solas turned around infuriated and was opening his mouth to reply when he heard Nisa scream in terror. He immediately called out to her, running towards the noise, forgetting the petty anger he felt moments before.

Sprinting as fast as he could, he soon saw Nehnisa in the distance – on her back, kicking and flailing her limbs against a wolf who intended to make her his dinner.

Solas felt his heart flutter and released an almost silent cry, panicked to see his best friend in such danger. Flinging his arms into the air, he placed a barrier over Nisa first. The wolf, realizing he couldn’t reach his meal, turned to Solas and bared his teeth – ready to charge. Solas returned the threat with large sharp shards of ice.

The wolf shrieked – a shard penetrating his chest and fell to his side.

Nehnisa glanced at the mighty predator, now defeated, scrambling to her feet and ran towards Solas. Her feet could not stop in her heightened panic and she ran into him with a thud, knocking them both down into the dirt. She kept her body where it landed, laying on top of him and sobbing. “You saved me!” She gushed with tears streaming down her face.

Solas clutched her tight to him, his breathing hurried and his heart beating erratically. “Falon, ar’an nadas vhenas.” She whimpered and he sat up, bringing her face to face with him. He wiped her tears gently and looked into her eyes, “you are safe, let us go.” She nodded silently and they rose from the ground holding hands as they walked back to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahren (Elder)  
> Babae (Father)  
> Mamae (Mother)  
> Alas’davhen’man (September)  
> Dhava ‘ma masa. (Kiss my ass.)  
> Falon, ar’an nadas vhenas. (Close friend/dear friend, we must go home.)
> 
> *Shout out to FenxShiral who created Project Elvhen. You are the bee's knees!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back (after some embarrassing technical difficulties)! I’m hoping to get another chapter or two published this week.  
> 
> 
> ——————————————————————

Some years passed and as they did, Pride and Joy grew apart. Their young friendship had slowly dissolved as they became young adults - each following different paths and becoming part of their destined social circles.

Pride became quite a worthy descendant to his parents, he enlisted in the Royal Army and moved up the ranks steadily - his magical talents were also quite noteworthy for his age.

Joy became especially gifted in artistry and followed mostly in her fathers foot steps. She did, however, pick up much of her mothers teachings in herbalism and was a fairly skilled alchemist herself.

The Evanuris were becoming more powerful than they had ever been in the past - bringing questions of the origins of their new found potency. Whispers of revolution were beginning to seep through the halls of Arlathan.

——————————————————————

Nehnisa pushed her long flowing strawberry blonde hair over her left shoulder and started to put away her tools. She had managed to finish engraving a great axe and pendant that had been commissioned by Warrior Commander Panelan. Nisa had found the work request a bit strange when she received it - the Royal Army had their own special carpenters and blacksmiths; but it would be insulting (and very likely reprimandable) to reject the job of an elf of such high standing. She sighed at the thought that entered her tired mind: _especially since I am considered no more than a slave_.

She ran her fingers over the inscription that Ser Panelan had requested to be engraved in both items:

“ ** _Serve the Gods well and your weapon shall be slick with blood and victory_**.”

That’s exactly what the Elvhen needed, she thought grimacing - more blood hungry warriors serving the Pantheon, bending to their every whim and fancy. Moisture began to build in her eyes and hot tears rolled silently down her cheeks as a memory flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to rid herself of the images of her father - her beloved, sweet father..... on his knees in Andruil’s Temple begging for his life. A knock on the door startled her and she quickly wiped her tears with her sleeves. Swallowing the lump in her throat she called out, “Yes, I’m here! Please come in.”

The door opened and the familiar cling-clang of armor could be heard. Nisa turned towards the visitor and immediately glued her eyes to the floor when she realized it was Ser Panelan.

“Warrior Commander Panelan! I apologize Ser, I didn’t know you would be stopping by today.” Her voice wavered a bit with nervousness and she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

A short dark chuckle escaped his lips. “Please, no apologies. I am casually stopping by to see how my equipment is progressing. Perhaps you could show me?” He strode forward, eyes consuming the layout of her humble work shop.

“Yes! Yes, of course. I actually meant to call for you. I just finished them today.” Nisa turned to the great axe and pendant on the stone work space behind her, gesturing for Ser Panelan to come over.

The corner of his mouth slightly smirked as he approached them. He first picked up the pendant - it was tear shaped with a small ruby at its center. The elvish engraving looped gracefully around the gem. He grazed his fingers over it gently before eagerly placing it around his neck. Next he turned to the weapon, and ran his hands over its entirety - the engraving was on the pure ironbark haft. “You truly are an artisan, my lady.” He sighed happily and flashed a dark smile at her.

Nisa did a small curtsy. “Thank you Ser, you are too kind. I am merely a humble servant. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Ser Panelan gently shook his head in opposition. “No, I am quite satisfied with this work. Here is your pay.” He placed a few too many coins in her palm.

“Ser, this is more than the agreed upon amount. I can’t accept this,” Nisa held her opened palm out to him.

“Please, keep it. I’m having trouble accepting this work environment. You are far too talented to work in such a space.” His eyes moved away from the contents of the room and hungrily roamed her body up and down. “Such a pity,” he added before winking at her, picking up his axe, and leaving out the door.

She stood frozen for a moment - the too familiar memory of being prey washing over her, before walking to the door and latching it shut. She turned around, back slumped against the door and slowly crumpled to the floor sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Nisa had pulled herself together, locked up her stall, and trekked out of the city to head home, the sun had long been down. The only lights guiding her were the many stars in the night sky.

Her village was quiet, save for the sound of wind passing through the chimes in her mothers garden. She gingerly opened the front door - the wood of it painted a forest green, some of the paint chipped from wear. Mamae was most likely in bed by now - she had adjusted to her daughter working long days and rarely stayed up waiting anymore. The home was dark except for the dim light provided by a few candles in the kitchen area. Nisa sighed a quiet sound of relief and tip toed to her cot - noticing her mother fast asleep in her own cot a few short lengths away. She removed her leggings and slid under the blanket, her heavy eyes sending her to sleep almost immediately.

She awoke to to the bright light of dawn beaming through the window. _Gods, the bloody sun is penetrating,_ she thought while shielding her face with her hand. Nisa pulled on a fresh pair of leggings, grabbed a small basin, and headed outside to the bubbling brook that ran parallel to the village. She filled the basin with fresh water and leisurely strolled back home. Mamae was in the garden - harvesting what herbs she could before returning to work at the courts.

Mamae had always been tall and petite. She had passed on her strawberry blonde hair to her only child, but her own was now mostly silvered. Her once vibrant light green eyes were now dull and dark circles hung under them. The death of Babae had irrevocably aged her. “Ashalan! I’m going to be late to court. Can you tidy up the house while I’m gone?” She called out to Nisa.

“Yes, mamae! No worries. I will see you later.” Nisa said nodding.

Mamae walked past her and pecked her forehead with a kiss. “Thank you, love.”

Nehnisa went back inside, latched the door, and undressed. Taking a cloth to the basin of water, she quickly wiped herself down before redressing. She would fully bathe in the brook another time - she preferred bathing late at night to relish some privacy. She went around the home picking up books, scribbled down formulas, and clay plates with nothing but crumbs on them - returning them all to their designated spots. She swept the few woolen rugs they owned and made up the cots. Perching on the edge of her cot she took a deep breath, trying to think what else she should accomplish before heading to her stall. A small piece of silken fabric peeking out of the chest under her mothers cot caught her eye. She transitioned herself to the floor and crawled over to the chest, touching the fabric gently. Glancing around the room first, she slowly pulled the chest out and seated herself in front of it. After Babae had died Mamae had placed some of his belongings in it and declared the chest forbidden - the memories his things brought were too much for her. Nehnisa opened the chest slowly, moved the fabric to the side, and hummed in silent victory. The silken fabric had been lain over the contents of the chest. Underneath it were many things - only a few of which Nisa recognized:

-A sheathed dagger - Babae’s favorite that he carried everywhere.

-A worn leather bracelet that never left Babae’s left wrist - her mothers name, _Ashara_ , was engraved into it.

-A book on the inconsistencies of arrow materials - Nisa chuckled recalling how passionate Babae was about what types of quills and feathers he procured.

-A clay mug that couldn’t be used as a mug due to its poor construction - Nisa vaguely remembered making a mug as a small child.

And finally, resting at the bottom of the chest was what looked to be the lower jaw of a rather massive dog..... _**no** not a dog - a wolf_, Nisa thought shivering. She delicately held it in one hand, smoothing the fingers of her other hand over the stark white bone. The memory of that day in the forest came to her. She felt the stiffening of her limbs in pure fear, the scent of the earth underneath her, the warmth and tingling of a barrier enveloping her skin, the shriek of the beast, and the look in her friends eyes as he wiped away her tears.

Solas. Her chest tightened. She wondered if he ever thought about her. _I bet he’s too proud to admit that we were ever close, much less friends_ she grunted with half a smirk. She doubted that his current social circle would approve of him befriending slaves - even if it was as a child. He didn’t pretend she was invisible, but he also didn’t acknowledge her. He always gave her a quick and pointed glance when their paths crossed - which was not often. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Nisa! It’s Linnae... are you home?” Her friend called out speculatively.

Scrabbling to her feet, Nisa hastily puts away the contents of the chest and curses under her breath. “Give me a moment!” She calls back.

By the time she gets to the door her face is flushed - somewhat flustered at the sudden intrusion. She opens the door and notes the mischievous glint in her friends eyes. “What were you up to in here?” Linnae says trying to peek over Nisa’s shoulder.

“Nothing.” Nisa says slightly annoyed.

“Hmm. Your face tells a different story.” She pushes past Nisa, letting herself in, and flops down on a chair. “I came to get you. There’s apparently some sort of fancy ceremony happening today in the city... and that means there’ll be festivities tonight.” She waggles her brows suggestively.

Nisa says nothing, leans against the wall, and sighs. “You know I have to work Linna.”

Linnae wiggles her fingers wildly in protest, “Do you recall when you were fun? Or have your duties taken part of your mind as well?”

“Linna! I have responsibilities now. Ever since Babae...”

Linnae cut her off short, getting up from her chair to approach her. “Nisa, I know things have been difficult since your father passed... but he wouldn’t want this for you! You spend all of your time in his old shop. I know it’s yours now, but I feel like I never see you anymore! Please? Please just come with me, just for one night?” She looked at Nisa with desperation and pleading eyes. _Damn those eyes._

Nehnisa chews at her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed. “Fine. Just one night!”

Linnae grabs Nisa by the shoulders while beaming from ear to ear. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! You won’t regret this.”

She knows she undoubtedly will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babae (Father)  
> Mamae (Mother)  
> Ashalan (Daughter)
> 
> Anddd the wolf jaw appears! Now we gettin’ somewheres.


End file.
